


Bola de nieve

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: #AmigOSInvisiblesRagoney2, M/M, Navidad, Pencos, alternative universe, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Raoul y Agoney siempre pasan Navidad juntos, entre regalos, sexo y comida. Pero cada 26 de diciembre, Agoney tiene que irse





	Bola de nieve

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Los saltos de Raoul sobre el colchón, hacían a Agoney separarse del calor de las sábanas y el sueño, arrugando la nariz ante la luz que entraba de las cortinas corridas y su chico zarandeándolo sentado de rodillas junto a su cuerpo.

-Ago. ¡Ago, vamos que es Navidad!

Finalmente, la mirada oscura del canario se centró en su cara. Raoul le miraba con ilusión, con la mirada alegra y aniñada, con su labio superior curvado hacia arriba y el inferior apresado bajo sus blancos dientes, con sus manos frías de invierno agarrando su camiseta. El rubio estaba ya casi sobre él sólo tenía que...

Agoney levantó un poco la cabeza y la boca de su novio se posó sobre la suya. De forma suave y dulce, breve. Raoul se separó de con la misma energía que llevaba desprendiendo desde que abriese los ojos.

-¡Vamos, vamos!

No podía molestarle, no podía disgustarle siquiera. Sólo podía mirarle con una sonrisa, lleno de ternura.

-Como no muevas el culo ya –le amenazó desde la puerta con el dedo índice en alto-, te quedas sin todos tus regalos. _Todos_.

Agoney se sintió horrible por ponerse en pie en ese momento, tras aquella amenaza de abstinencia erótico-festiva.

Raoul sonrió, complacido, y echó a correr por el pasillo antes de que el moreno pudiese alcanzarle. Este ahogó un bostezo con una risilla y su mano contra sus labios. Sus pasos hacia el salón fueron lentos y, cuando llegó, su novio ya le esperaba en el suelo junto al árbol de Navidad, con mil paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo frente a él. Se apoyó un momento en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Vas a venir o qué? -pero no perdía la sonrisa.

Agoney entró en la habitación y fue directo al vaso de leche que dejasen para Papa Noel. Le dio un largo trago antes de coger el plato de galletas y tendérselo a Raoul, que se estiró todo lo posible para alcanzarlo sin tener que despegarse del suelo. Devoró una galleta con rapidez.

-¡Por fin! -vociferó, al verse ya, en su cabeza, desenvolviendo- Mira ese de allá es de mi madre para ti y aquel...

-Espera.

Los dedos de su novio se posaron sobre la comisura de sus labios en cuanto se giró, apartando así, con suavidad, las pequeñas migas de las galletas. Al terminar, se acercó y le dio un beso corto.

-Ahora ya sí -terminó de colocarse en el suelo, sentando a estilo indio.

-¡No, no, aún no está!

-¿Qué?

No sirvió de nada su ceño fruncido, ni su confusión, Raoul ya se había alejado de él. Tomó el cable de las luces del árbol y lo enchufó a la corriente. Corrió hasta su sitio otra vez.

-Ahora ya sí -una sonrisa se extendió por sus mejillas, que ya debían doler de tanta alegría.

Agoney miró su rostro, lleno de colores parpadeantes por la iluminación de las bobillas. Pero sus ojos brillaban aún más que los adornos. Mucho más.

-Eres precioso.

Raoul se apoyó en su hombro mimosamente como toda respuesta antes de coger el primer paquete y empezar a despegar el papel con sumo cuidado. Le encantaba desenvolver regalos, por eso no soportaba hacerlo con celeridad y rasgar el papel. Cuanto más durase el acto, más se hiciese esperar el obsequio debajo, mejor.

Por el contrario, Agoney ya miraba su presente mientras su niño (nunca mejor dicho) se peleaba con una tira de celo.

-¡Eso no vale, Ago! -el moreno le miró divertido, sabiendo la regañina que venía a continuación-. Vete más despacio, que rompes la magia de la Navidad.

-Chiquitín, si lo hacemos a tu modo vienen los Reyes Magos y nos pillan abriendo estos.

El catalán hizo un puchero, arrugando la nariz, y volvió a lo suyo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, sólo escuchándose el ruido del papel y algún que otro comentario breve.

-¿Le dijiste tú a tu hermano que necesitaba un reloj nuevo? -preguntó el moreno, mirando con detenimiento la corona plateada del pequeño accesorio.

-¿Quién si no?

-Nunca probé esta marca –se encogió de hombros-. Le daré las gracias, que siempre acierta.

-Gracias a quién será...

Agoney rio y le pellizcó la cadera.

-Ya sólo me quedan los tuyos.

-¡Pues te esperas!

Siempre lo hacían así. Cada veinticuatro de diciembre se reunían con la familia del catalán en el salón de aquel pequeño apartamento. Cenaban todos juntos, reían y bebían hasta las mil y terminaban arremolinados frente a la tele viendo los especiales de Nochebuena. Antes de volverse los Vázquez a sus casas, dejaban sus regalos para la pareja a los pies del árbol para que los chicos los abriesen por la mañana (y esperando los propios en la comida de Navidad del día siguiente).

Cada veinticinco de diciembre, Raoul daba saltos de felicidad para sacar a Agoney de la cama y compartir ese momento de intimidad navideña que supone desenvolver regalos juntos.

-Cuando quieras.

El canario se giró hacia su novio, que le miraba con una sonrisa y una de sus pequeñas cajitas entre los dedos. Buscó el suyo y, con una última mirada, comenzaron a descubrir qué había hecho que el otro se acordase de ellos tanto como para ponerle mil lazos y cursilerías por encima.

-Me encanta –la sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Agoney al encontrar los ojos brillantes que esperaba mirando la fina estrella que albergaba el paquete.

-Dijiste que no encontrabas ninguna tan pequeña -un beso se estrelló contra su mejilla.

A Raoul siempre le habían encantado las plantas, desde cualquier tipo de vegetación que tuviese su padre en el jardín, hasta las rosas rojas que Agoney se encargaba de regalarle constantemente. Por eso, acabó comprándose un pequeño bonsai.

En el puente de la Constitución, cuando siempre aprovechaban para adornar el piso, colocaba guirnaldas sobre sus ramas con todo el cuidado del mundo, así como un muñequito de nieve en la tierra. Pero le faltaba la estrella.

-Termina de abrir ese -susurró el rubio en su oído antes de ir a por su segundo, haciendo que se le erizase la piel.

Los auriculares que quería. Inalámbricos y con la espuma muy blandita, para no tener que prescindir de ellos cada cierto tiempo por dolor en las orejas (aunque Raoul siempre se las llenase de besitos después de eso). No quiso pensar en cuánto le habrían costado, razón por la que él siempre terminaba echándose para atrás cuando los veía, en su lugar se apoyó en su hombro y miró hacia sus manos, que terminaban de despegar el papel de la caja de _Converse_ amarillas.

-Voy a fingir que el billete de avión no lo he visto –se le escapó una risa-. Y luego tendrás los huevos de decir que yo me he pasado.

Agoney se separó de él y juntó sus frentes.

-Seguro que aun así te dejaste más que yo –se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Te conseguí los dos vuelos por cuarenta, ida y vuelta. Tengo ganas de llevarte una semana a Tenerife. Nunca estuviste allá en carnavales.

-Ni en Navidad –se le escapó-. Perdón, no tenía que haber dicho eso, no pasa nada. Sé que no es cosa tuy...

Le calló a besos en los labios, que se perdieron sobre la piel de su mejilla, yendo a parar a su oreja. Raoul contuvo un jadeo a duras penas, cerrando los ojos.

Sus dedos corrieron a sus rizos igual que los contrarios se habían clavado en su cadera, mientras un cuerpo le empujaba suavemente, pero con eficacia, pretendiendo quedar encima.

El timbre sonando tres veces les interrumpió.

-Eso por tardar tanto en levantarte –le apartó con la pierna y se levantó deprisa, casi corriendo hacia la puerta. Escuchó a su novio resoplar con pesar a su espalda.

El jolgorio irrumpió en la casa en cuanto abrió. Mil risas acompañaban a aquellos que tanto quería.

-¿Pero todavía en pijama? -le regañó su madre.

-Estábamos terminando de abrir los regalos.

-Ya, los regalos... -bromeó Álvaro antes las mejillas sonrosadas de su hermano.

Raoul abrió la boca para protestar, pero todas las atenciones se posaron en su cuñada cuando, con sus padres ya dirigiéndose a la cocina, Agoney llegó hasta ellos y fue directo a ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Mireya? -besó sus mejillas tras separarse de su abrazo- Estás guapísima.

- _Illo_ , si me estoy poniendo como una vaca -llevó sus manos a su vientre-. Deberías haberme visto ayer, con mi madre venga a sacar cosas de la maleta y venga a sacar cosas. Decía que para una vez que subía a Barcelona a pasarla conmigo, que ya me traía comida.

Álvaro besó su mejilla antes de seguir a sus padres, mientras sus respectivas parejas se ponían al día. La noche anterior, Mireya no fue a cenar con ellos como ya era costumbre, sino que su familia subió desde Málaga para darle una sorpresa. Habían quedado que ellos bajarían por fin de año, pero sus padres, no queriendo que tuviese que meterse semejante viaje en su estado, no lo habían permitido.

Raoul, cuando lo supo, les ofreció rápidamente que celebrasen con ellos la Navidad (ya que para Nochebuena los andaluces ya habían reservado para ir a cenar con su hija), pero prefirieron descansar. Se quedarían en Barcelona hasta después de Año nuevo.

-Es que estás embarazadísima -el rubio se abrazó a ella con fuerza, pero cuidado, pero el canario seguía hablándola con la boca abierta en una sonrisa-. Se te pusieron unas tetazas.

-Agoney, por dios.

Pero Mireya sólo se echó a reír, con esa risa que siempre enmudecía y hacía sonreír a Raoul. La buena relación y el cariño que se tenían nunca fue un secreto, nació en el primer contacto.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, anda –le tomó la mano y tiró de él en dirección al dormitorio-. Que todavía te me cambian de acera.

La nueva risa de la rubia le llegó ya casi en su habitación, donde su novio le dio un pellizco en el culo.

 

 

 

-¿Que hiciste qué? -casi chilló Raoul ante la anécdota de su hermano.

Agoney sonrió tras el borde de su copa de cava. Su brazo rodeaba los hombros del rubio, que había acercado su silla a la contraria todo lo posible, y le acariciaba el cuello de vez en cuando. Amaba aquellos instantes. Si en algún momento se planteasen romper la relación que tenían, le dolería sobre manera el pensar en dejar de reunirse con esa gente, el dejar de compartir risas y bombones de licor con Álvaro, los fingidos tonteos entre él y Mireya, los abrazos gigantes de su madre y el pasarse tanto tiempo hablando con su padre como para llegar a ponerse tontos con el Agua de Valencia. O las insuperables partidas de cartas comiendo pistachos. O las caricias de Raoul en el muslo bajo la mesa cuando, sin excusa alguna, dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

La próxima Navidad tendrían una cabecita más, que posiblemente llorase y rompiese aquella tranquilidad, pero que seguro les hacía felices.

-Ago, acompáñame porfa –el canario salió de su ensimismamiento al ver a su pareja recogiendo platos, con la clara intención de preparar los cafés y llevar ya los dulces a la mesa.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y le siguió a la cocina. El alboroto se oía aún desde esta cuando entornaron la puerta.

-Pues otra Navidad pasada -susurró el moreno, besando al otro abrazándole por la espalda. Supo que le hizo sonreír-. ¿Cuántas van ya? Porque como estar contigo se hace una eternidad.

Raoul puso los ojos en blanco y se le escapó una risilla. Igual que el catalán de entre sus brazos.

-A ver si el tiempo que se te va a hacer eterno... va a ser otro -elevó una ceja, apoyado como estaba en la encimera, después de dejar en ella todo. Dados a picarse, él se lo llevaría por el terreno que quisiese.

Agoney se acercó a él, colocándose en frente, demasiado cerca, más de lo necesario. Raoul se mordió el labio y Agoney lo apartó de entre sus dientes con un dedo. Un paso más hizo que el rubio se sentase sobre la encimera y pusiese sus manos en su nuca y sus piernas tras sus muslos. El mayor dejó sus manos en la fría piedra y su frente en la ajena. El menor suspiró.

-¿Seguro?

Raoul abrió los ojos y volvió a morderse el labio (en una sonrisa) ante el susurro. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?

Pero dejó un mordisco en su cuello y se levantó de un salto.

-Seguro.

Desde el suelo, se juntó todo lo posible, haciendo que sus pechos se rozasen y Agoney contuviese la respiración. Llevó sus dedos a la bragueta contraria y la apretó, sacándole un jadeo, y salió de la cocina con la jarra del café y las tazas.

El moreno resopló ante su provocación y abrió el grifo para echarse agua en la cara. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, abrió el armario que estaba al lado del fregadero y sacó las tabletas de turrón, los hojaldres de crema y la caja de bombones _Lindor_ que a Raoul le gustaban tanto.

Cuando se encontró al rubio sonriéndole en el salón quiso pegarle una colleja.

 

 

 

-Nosotros vamos a irnos ya –dijo la mujer más mayor, poniéndose en pie y el abrigo por encima.

Rondaban las cinco de la tarde, pero Raoul, con las mejillas ruborizadas por culpa del chorro de aguardiente de más que su padre le echase en el café, quiso negarse, como un niño pequeño.

-Jo, pero quedaros más. Que es Navidad -protestó con voz infantil. Agoney, que a lo largo del café y la larga sobremesa había vuelto a abrazarle, le besó en la sien-. Si es temprano.

Pero nadie le escuchó. Sus padres se fueron, deseándole al canario buen año y riendo por el mohín de su hijo menor. Mireya y Álvaro se fueron media hora después, alegando ella que los tacones le estaban matando (por primera vez) y regañándola su marido por seguir llevándolos con semejante bombo a punto de explotar.

-Pues anda, muchacho, ni que tuviese esta la panza de Barei -bromeó Agoney, haciendo reír a la pareja antes de que marchasen a casa.

Antes de que les dejasen solos en casa.

Empezaron a recogerlo todo en sumo silencio, sólo roto en alguna ocasión para recordar un comentario surgido en la comida y reír con él. Hasta que Agoney colocó todos los turrones dentro de sus cajas y los dejó unos encima de otros.

-Oye, Raoul.

-¿Hmmm?

-Que yo estaría contigo un millón de eternidades.

Gracias a cualquier ente superior, lo que Raoul tenía en las manos no eran platos o tazas que pudiesen romperse al caerse al suelo. Al mismo había que agradecerle que nada hubiese en las de Agoney, pues no hubiese podido evitar el cuadro que hubiese sido no poder sujetar a Raoul cuando de un brinco le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y los labios con los propios.

Y poco importó el salón deshecho... pues la cama también tenía aún las sábanas revueltas.

En realidad, todo fue una excusa no necesitada. Pues no requerían de ninguna para pasar la tarde encerrados en la habitación, ambos sabían que iba a pasar desde el principio del día.

-Espero que no haya sido una mentira para echar un polvo –dijo, aun así, Raoul, con el peso de su chico ya sobre él.

-Sabes que no –y le besó.

Y Raoul le besó. A la vez que sus manos se colaban bajo su camisa y sus uñas resbalaban por la piel de su espalda, raspando levemente. Y Agoney le besó y sus dedos fueron directos a su cinturón mientras, con los pies, intentaba sacarse las zapatillas.

Pero todo fue con más calma poco a poco, ralentizándose. Porque era Navidad. Porque tenían toda la vida para correr.

Los labios del canario se desplazaron a su mejilla y la besaron varias veces despacio, bajando de forma cariñosa a su cuello después.

-Me haces cosquillas –rio el rubio, encogiéndose. Su novio le miró con la mayor ternura en los ojos y volvió a besarle en los labios, donde se entretuvieron por minutos que podrían haberse prolongado a horas y no hubiese importado.

Comenzó a sobrar la ropa, quitándosela con las mayores caricias. Comenzaron a clamar por placer sus cuerpos, masturbándose con la mayor implicación. Comenzaron a hacer el amor de la forma que más les gustaba, lento y con labio sobre labio.

Como volviendo a aquella primera vez, a aquel mismo amor que se siguiesen profesando, fueron los dedos del canario los que se aferraron a la tapa del lubricante y lo que se adentraron en su interior, sin dejar de besar sus mejillas y sus labios. Sin dejar de acariciarle la piel con la boca aún cuando las blancas piernas temblaban alrededor de su cintura con cada cálido centímetro irrumpiendo. Con sus dientes tirando suavemente de su mejilla cuando un jadeo penetró en lo más profundo de oído.

La voz de Raoul a veces se quedaba a medias, rompiéndose en su garganta, y otras sólo le recordaba instrucciones que el otro ya sabía, porque conocía a la perfección su cuerpo y dónde tocar, qué lunar besar, cuándo acariciar y cuándo no acelerar. Porque ese era su momento favorito: hacerle desquiciarse con la variación rítmica de su caderas, llevándole al exceso y a la calma absoluta en apenas unos segundos.

Se les escapaban sonrisas cuando abrían los ojos y se veían reflejados en los contarios, en cada gota de sudor, en cada respiración mal tomada. Se besaban en los labios con delicadeza y se apoyaban en la frente del otro, amando esa complicidad como para tenerse tan cerca, tan dentro y profundo, no sólo en lo físico.

Las uñas de Raoul se clavaban en su espalda, raspando sobre esta hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde agarrarse con fuerza. Sus suspiros terminaban subiendo hasta un crescendo y la palma de su novio frotándose contra su desatendida entrepierna. Poca tardaban en estirarse de gustos los dedos de sus pies, en caer rendidos sobre el otro, en compartir caricias de labios cortas y respiraciones largas hasta que el estado hipersensible de la zona obligase al morena o dejar de clavarse en él.

Ambos cuerpos reposaban juntos. Recuperando su ritmo cardíaco, recuperando el aire en sus pulmones, echando ya de menos el calor ajeno. Tanto que no importaba la humedad que brotaban de sus poros y encharcaba las sábanas, tampoco la viscosidad blanca y espesa que resbalaba por nalgas y vientres, para que al final se buscasen y acoplasen mejor que ningún puzle.

Hasta quedarse dormidos.

 

 

 

-¿Qué te apetece para cenar? -preguntó en un susurró Raoul, sin dejar de acariciarle la cara. Su voz seguía rasposa por el poco tiempo que llevaba con los ojos abiertos y la garganta en uso.

-¿Te refieres a que decida entre las sobras de la cena de ayer y las sobras de la comida de hoy?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa dulce y Agoney se limitó que acercarse a él y acurrucarse contra su cuello.

-Lo que tú quieras, amor -ronroneó suavemente-, cualquier cosa me viene bien.

-Venga, pero no te hagas el gandul -le riñó-, que luego a ver quién duerme a la noche.

El canario salió de su escondite.

-Ah, ¿pero que va a dormir alguien? -se le escapó una sonrisa antes la mueca aduladora del moreno: sabía que diría algo como eso- Yo que ya tenía pensado cómo foll...

-Agoney por Dios -pero se echó a reír.

Y se levantaron a recalentar comida. Y se amodorraron en el sofá durante unas horas viendo una película navideña (primero con las manos ocupadas por platos, después por mantas y las ajenas).

Raoul estaba sentando de lado, con la cabeza de Agoney sobre su hombro y la propia apoyada en esta. Sus dedos se paseaban por el brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho le tenía rodeado. Quería quedarse así, quería quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

-Te quiero -vibró en su oído la voz del mayor.

-Te quiero -le contestó, rozando sus labios el lóbulo de oreja.

Pero también quería quedarse en el momento de después, quería quedarse con los dedos que se aferraban a su culo, casi resbalándose por el sudor. Quería quedarse en la voz entrecortada y en la garganta que tanto le ardía. Quería quedarse en la incomodidad de sus rodillas, apoyadas en el colchón mientras su cadera subía y bajaba, que auguraba unas severas agujetas. Quería quedarse en el hambre voraz que le profesaban los ojos oscuros que le miraban entrecerrados sobre la almohada tras unas espesas pestañas.

Quería quedarse en el perezoso despertar de la mañana, en las cariñosas risas de la tarde y el rudo sexo de la noche.

Quería quedarse en Agoney.

-Te quiero -volvió repetir el canario esta vez casi sin aliento, para quedarse ambos dormidos pocos minutos después.

¿Ambos? Así debería haber sido.

Raoul se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, apartando la sábana de su cuerpo y agachándose al suelo para atrapar su bóxer y su pantalón del pijama. Cogió la manta que había sobre el escritorio y se la puso a Agoney por encima, para que no pasase frío durmiendo desnudo. Le besó en la mejilla lo más suavemente que pudo. Su novio se removió, pero para abrazarse a la almohada al no tener el cuerpo pequeño del rubio al lado. Raoul sonrió con ternura mirándole.

Salió del dormitorio despacio, sin ni siquiera pararse a cerrar la puerta, evitando molestarle con el ruido de las bisagras. Se puso por encima la bata amarilla que Agoney le regalase la Navidad anterior y entró en el cuarto del otro lado del pasillo, ese que dejasen sin amueblar al no serles necesario, sólo amontonaba cajas con trastos. Sobre una de estas se sentó Raoul, mirando hacia la ventana, hacia las estrellas, sin contener un suspiró triste.

-Por favor -pidió al aire, al cielo, a Dios, a Papá Noel, no sabía muy a quien dirigía su súplica-, por favor no necesito otro regalo. Sólo tengo un deseo –bajó la mirada un momento, tragó saliva y volvió a alzarla-. Haz que nieve. Que llueva, que venga un vendaval. Lo que sea pero que Ago no pueda irse mañana. Sé que es egoísta, muchísimo -chasqueó la lengua con rabia y pena-. Que él siempre está aquí y sólo va a ver a su familia, pero... quiero pasar la Navidad con él, empezar juntos el año y decirle que, que ese ya se acabó o que le quiero, reírme porque sea un torpe atragantándose con las uvas. Que vayamos juntos a ver la Cabalgata y él me llame infantil porque querer muchos caramelos. Esta... es mi época favorita del año, me encanta la Navidad. Quiero... quiero poder disfrutarla con él, sólo... sólo este año, de verdad. Haz que nieve en Barcelona. Haz que nieve en Adeje.

Pestañeó un par de veces, conteniendo las lágrimas como buenamente podía. Se abrazó a sí mismo, con algo de frío. Ojalá Agoney le estuviese abrazando, ojalá no hubiese salido de la cama, ojalá tuviese la seguridad de que no se levantaría acelerado para coger un avión.

Su familia le adoraba, sería genial que estuviese. En cambio... la familia del canario no le adoraba tanto a él.

Un sollozo tembló en sus labios.

-No quiero que se vaya mañana por la mañana. Dame algo para hacer que se quede. Por favor. Poder acurrucarme en sus brazos en el sofá, junto al árbol, sería el regalo perfecto -cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y murmuró aún más bajo- Haz que nieve, haz que nieve, haz que nieve. Por favor.

Se mantuvo unos minutos llorando en silencio, tras los cuales, se levantó y, como si nada volvió a la cama, donde Agoney había abandonado la almohada al darse cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba. Reptó hacia él que, dormido, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se lo acercó a su cuerpo.

Raoul sonrió triste, pensado en que eso no lo tendría al día siguiente, y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? -la voz pastosa del moreno llenó el dormitorio.

Asintió, aunque su novio no pudo verlo al no abrir los ojos.

-Vuelve a dormirte -y le besó en la mejilla. Y en los labios y en la nariz. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en sus labios antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Costó un rato, pero al final ambos sí se durmieron.

 

 

 

Raoul se levantó en silencio, después de compartir muchos besos. Raoul se vistió callado, con unas manos dejando caricias sobre su piel antes de estar cubierta. Raoul preparó el desayuno, con su novio terminando preparándose y el sol brillando en lo más alto del cielo, riéndose de él a través de la ventana.

-¿Está listo todo? -besó su mejilla y se abrazó a su cadera- En menos de lo que piensas volví, ya lo verás -le sonrió, sabiendo que siempre se entristecía cuando se marchaba-. Te quiero.

-Jo y yo a ti, Ago -hizo un puchero.

Agoney le besó de nuevo la cara, muchas veces. Tomaron el desayuno rápido y se montaron en el coche.

En el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, Raoul intentó tararear las canciones de la radio y sacar un tema de conversación cada segundo. No quería hacer sentir culpable a su pareja por tener que irse, por verle mal. Él no tenía la culpa de que su familia fuese tan tradicional (especialmente la abuela) y se negasen a que el catalán pasase por casa para algo así sin papeles de por medio entre ellos.

-Son así. A mi hermana le hicieron lo mismo con el suyo -le explicó Agoney, poniéndose las botas sentando en la cama cuando le dijo que pasarían las fiestas separados, que sí podía compartir unos días con su familia pero él no ir con la suya a Tenerife. Esto pasó unos meses antes de las primeras Navidades, cuando salió el tema-. Pero porque es pronto, ya verás.

Y al principio lo entendió. Pero los años se siguieron sucediendo y seguía sin poder ir. Alguna vez fueron de vacaciones, pero, como les esperaba también ese año, se quedaban juntos en un hotel, no en la casa de Agoney y sólo se pasaban a saludar a sus padres, no a estar con ellos.

Raoul fingía que no le dolía. Agoney lo sabía perfectamente.

Raoul no se fijó en como Agoney se mordía el labio compulsivamente, en cómo le miraba de reojo mientras conducía, en cómo a veces repiqueteaba los dedos sobre el volante.

No lo notó en ningún momento, ni cuando se le cayó de las manos.

-Ay, mi niño -murmuró achuchándole, ya con la maleta al lado, casi a punto de cruzar al otro lado-. Lo que lo quiero yo.

Se le escapó una sonrisa, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Ago -confesó, con los labios pegados a su cuello-. Avísame en cuanto llegues, que me preocupo. Felicita a todo el mundo el año y dile a tu hermana que está guapisísisisisisima y que estoy deseando conocer al pequeñito -dijo en referencia al segundo embarazo de su cuñada. Agoney se aferró a su cintura. El pie derecho golpeaba inconscientemente el suelo-. Te quiero mucho y... -desvió la vista sólo por un segundo- creo que tienes que irte ya.

Agoney asintió y tragó saliva.

-Sí -no se movió y sus dedos resbalaron a su muñeca-, pero quería darte una cosa primero.

Raoul le miró con curiosidad, antes de que sacase de su espalda (la llevaba en la mochila hasta que el catalán estuvo distraído) una gran bola de nieve. La agarró con fuerza de la base, tanta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, para que no le quedase otra que cogerlo por la esfera de cristal, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

-Es... para que no me eches de menos. Sabes que, que me encanta la nieve (ya viste cómo me puse cuando nevó tanto el primer invierno juntos) y a ti te flipa la Navidad. Yo... cuando me eches de menos agítala y será como si yo estuviese contigo -Raoul se mordió el labio, loco de ternura-. Cada vez que me vaya de tu lado te regalaré una -al rubio le dio la risa tonta y él sólo sonrió-. Espero que no completes rápido una colección.

Raoul volvió a reír, secándose discretamente los ojos. No se creía al chico que tenía. Era sólo una bola de nieve, un detalle, pero a él le hizo tan feliz, se le llenó el pecho de alegría.

-Jo, Ago, no tenías por qué, de verdad, jo. Ahora me haces quedar como un niño pequeño -dijo en referencia a sus lágrimas.

Y se acercó a cogerla, pero no pudo. Cuando la tenía entre las manos, la esfera, resbaladiza, hizo que la figura se escurriendo de sus dedos y, sin que pudiese evitarlo, sonase con estrépito contra el suelo. El cristal se rompió.

El grito de Raoul sonó al a par que el material haciéndose añicos, pero la voz se quebró en su garganta: mientras el líquido salía de entre los trozos más grandes, las letras que antes estaban escondidas en interior de la bola, escritas en la parte inferior, salieron a relucir, igual que él anillo de plata que se escondía en el cofre de juguete hecho pedazos por la caída. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué coñ...

Sin que los ojos del rubio pudiesen apartarse de las letras, el canario se arrodilló, apartó los cristales y tomó el anillo, poniéndose de nuevo en pie, ante la atónita mirada de su novio, que se había posado ya en él.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Agoneyquédices.

-Que si quieres casarte conmigo.

Raoul le miró durante unos segundos más, como si los engranajes de su cabeza estuviesen terminando de unirse para comprender lo qué le estaba diciendo. Agoney sólo se mordía la sonrisa, ansioso.

-¡Sí!

Se aferrarnos el uno al otro con fuerza, tanto que pronto podrían ser pedazos que acompañarán a la bola en el suelo. Pero daba igual. Todo daba igual.

-Te quiero con mi puta vida, Raoul -empezó con la verborrea directamente en su oído-. Y pase lo que pase estoy seguro de que eres el tío de mi vida, que siempre te voy a querer. Que si rompiésemos, podría dejar de amarte, pero no nunca de quererte -se puso a besar sus mejillas cuando el catalán se puso a llorar-. Te quiero. Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo, Raoul. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿Ocho años? ¿Más? ¿Menos que más da? -puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y conectó sus ojos- Quiero compartir contigo mi vida. Que estás sean las últimas Navidades que pasemos separados porque... porque el año que viene serás mi marido y pasaremos una hora más juntos tomando las uvas en el piso de Tenerife con mi familia. En el piso y no casa, porque mi casa eres tú -una risa salió de los labios de Raoul, ya no sabía ni por qué, y Agoney le acompañó con una sonrisa-. Dios, marido, cómo suena.

El menor volvió a reír, con la cara llena de lágrimas, antes de esconderse en su pecho. Pero el canario se separó y se agachó para recoger un trozo de cristal. Se lo tendió.

-Toma, pero ten cuidado, que yo ya me corté...

-Cuidado -susurró Raoul.

-Cógelo y guárdalo todas las Navidades, para que cada vez que lo veas, cada vez que veas esto -señaló el cristal y el anillo que todavía tenía en la mano-, pienses en lo que quieres. Dónde, cómo, con quiénes. Todo. Entretente empezando a planear esto porque quiero que no lo olvidemos nunca.

Raoul guardó el fragmento de bola rota en su bolsillo (también guardó el resto de trozos, especialmente el que estaba escrito) y Agoney cogió su mano, sujetando el anillo.

-Raoul... ¿en qué dedo es? -dudó, con el anillo ya casi dentro del anular.

-Hostia puta, Agoney -terminó de ponerlo él y se lanzó a su boca, que le recibió con gusto-. ¿Y ahora te tienes que ir, en serio?

Agoney rio y le besó en la punta de la nariz..

-Ya verás que en nada estoy aquí.

Se despiden con mil besos más, el moreno sacó el otro anillo y Raoul se puso. Otro centenar de besos y Agoney ya estaba mirando por la ventana, con sus ojos perdidos entre las nubes y una sonrisa en los labios.

El viaje fue calmado y no pudo dormir nada, tan ilusionado como estaba. La vuelta a casa para el rubio fue igual.

El resto de las fiestas navideñas se pasaron como una nebulosa. Igual que el regreso del canario, lleno de más sexo, cariño y arrumacos que cualquier otro año. El primer hijo de Mireya y Álvaro nació. También el niño de la hermana de Agoney. Ellos viajaron a Tenerife como los regalos de Navidades prometieron, además, decidieron casarse allí, en el buen tiempo de la isla, en la preciosa playa. Frente aquella agua veraniega que les viese cruzarse por casualidad un caluroso agosto, con apenas veinte años, cuando a pesar de ya vivir ambos en Barcelona, tuvieron que encontrarse allí. Porque aquel crío golpeó con la arena a Raoul y por casualidad era el primo pequeño de Agoney. Porque por casualidad sus vacaciones eran en el mismo hotel y volvían el mismo día a la península. Porque no por casualidad pasaron la última noche juntos y no por casualidad volverían a pasar allí la primera del resto de sus vidas.

 


End file.
